Momentos
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Please give it a try! Summary better than story...


_**Momentos**_

Chapter 1: _Foreword by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson_

**I have often been asked about the impact the **_**Harry Potter**_** films have had on my life. What's it like growing up on a film set? How **have the films changed/shaped you? What's it like being a celebrity? Have you missed out on a "normal" childhood? Thses questions and similar ones have preoccupied the world for many years. The simple truth is that I have never known any different, and so, what the world views as unusual is my normality, and I have loved every minute of it.

The cast and crew of the _Harry Potter _ films have been my second family for half my life. I have gone from a young ten year old to a man of twenty-one years, and every film holds different memeories for me, as each marks a transition along the way. And how many men my age can boast that they have speared a huge snake, nearly lost their lives playing chess, narrowly avoided being eaten by a gargantuan spider, nearly fallen out of a flying car, fought dragons, swam underwater for forty hours, dodged a dangerous maze, kissed a girl, kissed anothere girl(OK, maybe that isn't so unusual), and not to mention gone head-to-head with the most evil wizard of all time?

But, most importantly, for me _Harry Potter_ ia all about the people. I have been priviledged to have met and worked alongside the most creative and generous people in the industry. And I have met and made friends for life. I have learned so much as an actor and as a person throughout these ten years and this is to thank all of them.

**-Daniel Radcliffe**

* * *

**If there is one thing of which I am most proud, it's that I made being ginger cool! But, seriously, how do I sum up what these **films have meant to me? I suppose I could just say that I would do it all again—in a heartbeat. I have loved playing Ron, loved being part of the Weasley family, and loved coming to the set every day and hanging out with my best friends. I feel so proud to have been entrusted with this role.

When I was much younger, I was often asked in what ways I thought I was similar to Ron. My stock answer usually included something similar to: "I like sweets, I'm scared of spiders, I've got ginger hair" or "I come from a big family." But, the truth is that Ron is my hero. He's always there for his friends—sometimes belligerently, but there nevertheless. He's also the comic relief in stressful situations; the funny guy with a great one-liner. And no matter how scared he may be, he will put aside his fears to support and protect the people he loves. To me, that represents true courage.

I really wouldn't change much about my experience playing Ron Weasley for the past ten years. . . well, apart from the odd, itchy, knitted jumper (Ron really does need a makeover), and perhaps losing continually to Emma at table tennis on set. I am immensely proud to have been part of this world and to have played Ron Weasley—brother, son, best friend, and, let's be honest, the ultimate "ginger"!

**-Rupert Grint**

* * *

**I was nine years old when I first auditioned for the role of Hermione, and just ten when we started filming—and it feels like such **a long time ago it's hard to believe I am the same person! I sippose in many ways I am not, having grown fron child to woman, but the one thing that remains constant is my passion for these stories and my love for Hermione. She has got to be one of my all-time favourite literary heroines. (And I get to play her! I am so lucky!)

It's funny, when I look back at those early years I remember being so emphatic that I had npothing in common with the character of Hermione, especially with her tweed skirts and thick tights. Being a nerd back then just wasn't cool. But, as I grew older I realized how alike we really are, and that a comparison of any sort was a compliment and not a jibe. She is a true and loyal friend, feisty and determined, and not afraid to pursue what she believes. And she is, of course, a dedicated scholar. I absolutely share her passion for knowledge, and if I can lay claim to half of her other attributes then I am extremely happy. Girls should never be afraid to be smart!

Growing up in the world of _Harry Potter_ meant my upbringing was a little unconventional and hard work at times, but I wouldn't change any of it for a second. I will always be proud to have been part of these films and I want to thank everyone—all the directors, all the crew, and all my co-stars—for teaching me so much and for giving me so many memories to treasure. And of course, thank you to Jo Rowling for giving me this oppurtunity in the first place.

**-Emma Watson**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not uploading. I've been terribly busy and then got struck by a nasty writer's block. Thank you once again. I'm making it up to you by posting a new chapter for Hilarity Ensues!. Yes people, you heard me correctly, go check it out. Criticism appreciated. ^0^**


End file.
